


Go, Aniya, Go!

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caught, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Masturbation, Propositions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Caray! Habíais dicho que habríais ido a casa, por una maldita vez. Qué demonios...” se interrumpió cuando levantó los ojos, viendo Yagi en el umbral.
Relationships: Aniya Keiichi/Yagi Touko





	Go, Aniya, Go!

**Go, Aniya, Go!**

Aniya se sentía enteramente relajado, en ese momento.

No tenía ser en algún lugar y no tenía nada de hacer; estaba sentando en la sala del club de baseball, y por una vez la tenía toda por él, dado que los otros le habían hecho la gentil concesión de irse.

Suspiró, dejándose ir contra el respaldo y mirando fijo al techo, no pudiendo evitar de sonreír.

Sabía de qué tenía gana, y no se avergonzaba.

Con toda esa historia del equipo, del entrenamiento y del torneo, había descuidado su vida sexual.

No que se lamentara de eso, pero aún tenía sus exigencias.

En un primo momento había pensado de llamar alguna chica que no causara demasiados problemas por algo rápido y eficiente, pero en fin algo lo había obligado a desistir.

Tratando de no pensar al real motivo de esa vacilación, dejó su mano deslizar bajo el borde de sus pantalones, estrechando sus dedos alrededor de su polla y dejándose llevar por un suspiro satisfecho.

Se meritaba un momento con sí mismo, había decidido.

Estaba concentrado sobre varias imágenes, tratando de disfrutar ese momento al máximo, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo oyó el clic de la cerradura y la puerta abrirse.

Sobresaltó con aire culpable, arreglándose como mejor podía sin mirar quien hubiera entrado.

“¡Caray! Habíais dicho que habríais ido a casa, por una maldita vez. Qué demonios...” se interrumpió cuando levantó los ojos, viendo Yagi en el umbral.

La chica tenía una expresión difícilmente descifrable, a mitad entre la sorpresa y el escarnio, y Aniya no puso evitar de sentirse avergonzado por haber sido atrapado justo de ella.

“Perdone.” le dijo ella, no teniendo éxito de mascarar una risa. “No quería molestare, solo había olvidado...” se enganchó, tomando su chaqueta sin decir algo más.

Aniya tragó, profundamente irritado, tratando de pensar rápido a algo de decir que lo sacara de esa situación.

“Bien... dado que estás aquí, ¿Por qué no te hagas útil?” le dijo pues, tratando de poner un aire convincente y de fingir que aún estará un equilibrio de poder entre los dos, que todo no fuese en mano a ella.

Yagi, todavía, no se dejó encantar. Se echó a reír, en vez, cabeceando.

“Parecía que te estabas cuidando sólo muy bien, ¿no, Kei-chan?”

“Puede ser. Pero soy seguro que, si te dejara llevar a la cama, _manager_ , podría ser aún más interesante.” contestó, arqueando el ceño cuando la vio acercarse.

Toko se puso de puntillas, besando sus labios rápidamente y pues dándole un golpe detrás la cabeza, riendo.

“¿Te has ya olvidado? Sólo cuando llegarais al Koshien.” se fue de vuelta a la puerta, pues se giró otra vez. “Pues será mejor que te esfuerces, Kei.” bromeó, antes de irse.

Anya maldijo, cabeceando.

No estaba más sólo una cuestión de orgullo.

Tenían que ir a ese maldito Koshien, o sentía que iba a implosionar pronto.

No era la motivación más noble, pero lo que importaba era siempre tener un sueño. 


End file.
